Crying Sky
by ThornRose 45
Summary: When everything else fails.. someone will always be by your side..mimato
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody... my first if you don't like Matt and Mimi together to bad I do (. Well I don't own Digimon if I did I would of change the ending of 03. Pleaes R&R and here it goes.  
  
Mimi pov Part Of One  
  
The sky cries it's sorrow over the earth, each tear caressing her soft skin her honey brown eyes slowly lose their shine."This is how it all stared will it end this way also." The day when the heavens cried out I didn't know that me of all people would be apart of something so big that it would change my life forever. Standing under the starry night watching shooting stars fly across the midnight sky. The young lady turns hearing a soft voice but finding no one she lets out a sigh. "Must be hearing things" as she turns back around her eyes stop facing a young woman next to her. "Who are you?" she slowly looks over at her "All you need to know that I am a friend" The woman turns her head back to the lake not saying another word. I slowly step back my eyes lock on her" You shouldn't be scared child. Am only here to give you something" "And what's that miss" then suddenly she grabs my hands and pulls me close to her then everything goes black. Next thing I know am on the ground and can't get up, finally my eyes adjust and see the lady standing over me. "What did you do to me?" the woman smirks" Now you have the power and apart of myself you will be next up to power. " What you can't do this I have my own fate." "Yes to next up my reign." I try to stand but I kept falling back down onto the ground."  
  
What the fuck." She lets out a laugh" Well I guess you notice the holding spell I put on you. Well little one I would get some sleep your not going anywhere. I let out a growl as she walk away to sleep over the tree. I kept trying to keep up but finally I gave up to weak to do anything more. "Why me. Oh well I just have to wait in till morning then". I let out a yawn and drift off to sleeping thinking of a plan. Morning slowly arrived, the sun coming out of hiding as it warms glow hits her face waking up to a brand new day. Smiling softly as I see a bird fly across the sky then turns her head seeing the woman sighs. "How could I forget am trap.but she has to undo the spell sooner or later". Waiting more the two hours. "Damn will she ever get up." After another hour or so the lady wakes up smiling right away at me "Well, well awake already little one" " Let me go now" "Be patience we only started." "Well we need food. And you don't know this place very well so I better go."  
  
She thought for a moment, I knew this would be way too easy "Alright" I was shock I knew that was way to easy. She undo the spell and I took of running getting as far as I can, but I didn't know that she was smiling the whole time then disappear. I didn't look back something was on my mind. "What is going on."  
  
Now the first chapter is done second chapter coming up. I'll try to get the others into this fic but for now am resting in till I get my 4 and 5 chapters ready . Please review and I don't give a damn about flames it just tells me what you hate and that's good.( Well cya next time and I'll try to write more bye this rose is signing off 


	2. flying through

Here's chapter 2 and I would like to thank my friend Pete for helping because he's doing half of

This story please review

Flying Through

Matt's pov

The screams…If I remember anything, it's the screams. I count the time since that day, five

Years, seven mouths, twelve days. Yet for some reason, time doesn't matter…It's as if it just

Happened, the memories still fresh in my mind, yet that's it, before that… nothing. Now I sit, the

Rain slowly stopping as the sun rises on a new day…

He stepped out of the tavern, the sun's first light being trapped in the dew and the mist of the

Landscapes, turning it to gold, Yet to his sightless, ice colored eyes; this is nothing, his mind picking up the image sharper than any eye. The ability had been his for some time now. allowing him at times to see through behind objects, or if not "see" them, "sense" them. He stepped form the intoxicated room and looked about, clad in a thick brown cloak concealing his form underneath

As he closed the door. With his hood down, he walked to the garage, his long thick messy blonde hair, pulled back into a pony tail and falling the mid of his back, his young face, pale against the untamed tuffs handing in his face, his red head band keeping it from his eyes.

He stepped into the garage; his heavy, steel plated boots slamming to the floor with each step as he neared the old red motorcycle, grabbing it's wheeling the vehicle out into the lot. He straddled it stared it up, and rode it out.

He moved quietly through the forest trees and shrubs passing in an instant as he sped down the narrowing path. Soon he was riding through the forest itself, still building speed the loud roar of the engine was of no consiquence to him as he sped onward, kicking up dust and debris behind him as he focused on getting away…. Away from the tavern … away from the years… away from the past he could not even remember, yet haunted his mind and dreams, a dark secret he could not and would not face. Even now he felt the dark red eyes on him watching from every shadow as he continued onward.

He'd rode for most of the morning his hair well windblown as he began to slow. He looked around cautiously. Still feeling as if he was being watched when suddenly, a wold lunged forth from the shadows.

The huge beast knocked the boy to the ground and pinned him as it tried to bite his shoulder, finding it hard to chew as it broke a fang on the pommel of the sword. He'd known it to be a Vary at first sight, and smirked as it reared back in pain.

"Don't like the taste of steel, Fido?" he growled mockingly as he kicked the beast from atop him, slamming it back first. Into a tree as he vaulted to his feet, his gloved hand reaching into his cloak, produces a4mm pistol in a flash, and with several squeezes of he trigger, three rounds are sent flying, each smashing into he demons skull, the treated silver, bullets burning into it's mutilated head. The beast's body disappears in a cloud of smoke and ash, the scent of burning flesh clinging in the air.

The boy pushed himself to his feet and dusted himself off, walking over to the small pile of fur and gore, reaching into it and pulling out a black gem. "No coming back for you, Scooby shit end" He smirked as he crushed the stone, black power glittering into the breeze. He then climbed back onto the bike and sped down the path again moving faster and faster until, all of a suddenly a young fawn ran into the path. Reacting quicker than thought, he hit the breaks, the cycle taking to the air and flipping into a tree, the engine dying as the bot is sent through the air and slamming into a tree back first, falling to the ground on his shoulder, barely conscious…

The end of chapter 2… is Matt ok… Is the fawn hurt, and will I have a chapter 3 soon all this and more coming up. Please review…


	3. awaken

Hey there sorry this took long, but hey a good story is hard to do so here it is, Hope you like please review

The darkness surrounded him. He stumbled through the void, his weary body weighted down by some unknown force. He forced himself to stand upright and looked out into the void. He then saw a light appear and start to grow. Flames surrounded him and his mind filled with screams, and he lost himself.

He awoke beside a bubbling stream, listening to the shallow cascades over the cobbles. He could smell motor oil and caught the image of his motorcycle form the corner of his sight. He tried to stand yet his body seemed unable to respond. He tried to turn his head, yet again failed. He could tell, by the gentle chirping and scent of under brush and tree that he was still in the forest. Given that he couldn't move he recalled the accident. He remembers swerving and hitting the tree, but the rest was a blur. He sat silently and looked up, watching the tree branches sway in the gentle summer breeze, the sun penetrating a few patches of leaves, which to him, were just many shades of gray. His eyes were useless, that was known. But for a while he'd been able to see light, then shapes, then shades of gray.

 Finally, he tried to move again, yet only managed to move his hands and neck. He turns and felt a cloth fall form his forehead. He began to wonder how he got so far from the path and who was taking care of him. He turned and saw his sword strapped to his motorcycle. He knew that if the person came back, he'd be defenseless.

          After an hour or so, he grew tired again. Once more he was unable to move and he wonders when his captor would return.

Isn't that nice Matt finally woken up, now when is Mimi coming back, next time

Don't own digimon


	4. sleep tight

Hey guys back once again to post another fic.. Man... I hate waiting for college letters

Picks up a white kitten with blue strips over it's cheeks and places it on her lap running her fingers behind it's ears

Mimi "You didn't turn him back"

Thorn " I couldn't he fell asleep"

Inuyasha "He just faking he loves being petted"

Thorn " Shut up Inuyasha I don't think you would like changing into a mouse this time"

Tai " You don't have to do that he already a rotten when it comes to food"

Inuyasha " Your dead" Inuyasha eyes change red as he runs for Tai.. You hear a high pitch scream as doors slams then you can hear metal. being sharpen

Thorn " O..Kay... well as Tai hides for his life and Inuyasha sharpen his blade and my Fluffy here sleeps go ahead and start reading

Why was he there , what was he doing who does his hair.. He a curie he must have a lot of girls after him oh hold on off topic I shouldn't be thinking of his hair care products or his looks right now. Flames jump as she throws a two more logs into the fire giving light to the unseen holding warmth to the distant cold air, he was still sleeping on the ground yet seem different he change positions . I guess he woke up a bit when I left, well at least he not dead on me.

"Hehehe" her eyes downcast looking at the ground " Who is he" she slowly kneeled down she started to prepare something to eat. "He needs to eat something when he wakes up again" she was done in a few minutes pouring her soup into a bowel she walked over and started to wake up the sleepy stranger.

I felt my body being shaken a soft touch drove my from my somber, my eyes met up with deep pools of honey, right now I thought I was in heaven, being grace by angel " Come on you need to eat something"the girls voice was soft to my ears as I leaned up against a tree and took the bowel form her hands brushing my fingers lightly over her skin bring the bowel to my lips.

I slowly drank the warm soup running down my throat. My eyes never moving away from the girl watching her closely watching her throw a log into the fire bring it back to life. Something was about this girl, I couldn't bring myself to stop staring at her. " Why are you helping me?"

" Do I need a reason?"

" When it comes to me, yes you do"

" I couldn't just leave you there injured , you need help and I gave it to you, You'll be fine in the morning , until then you must save up your energy"sighs dipping my head down my hair covering my eyes" Thanks..."

"Your welcome..."

Silent was in the air after that, we didn't talk..we didn't need to..no words were need at the moment. As night grew darker she stood up and laid a blanket over my body smiling softly she turned around btu before she could walk away I grab her hand.

My heart came to a stop .. His hand was rough yet gentle I felt my body being pulled down next to him. His arms warping around my waist, blushing deeply as I tilted my eyes up at him blinking, he just cover the blanket around me as well then went to sleep. The sound of his breathing filled the air well I couldn't do anything but curl up against his form watching him closely I slowly drifted into a deep sleep ... what a mysterious guy..yet very hot..

Thorn " I 'll stop it here .. Seems like a good place even through it's really short this time"

Mimi "blushing Hmm do you have too."

Thorn " Why not ? I really like it here you two are so cute like that"

Matt Blushing also "Cut it out"

Tai " Is Matt blushing or was he hit with a tomato"

Matt " Tai ..shouldn't you be running?"

Tai " No..why?"

Matt " Inuyasha he in here"

Tai" Oh shit, I'll get you Matt"

Inuyasha runs inside with his Tetsusaiga chasing after Tai... the screams filling the air

Thorn " Well so long please to remember to R&R it's so heathy"


End file.
